


九万秒之后

by EternalMoments



Series: 开演之时 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Affection, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMoments/pseuds/EternalMoments
Summary: 弗朗西斯刷到一条论坛新帖：男朋友打断了我的腿，但还是不肯跟我和好。怎么办急在线等。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Series: 开演之时 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925212
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

*

>>> 主题：

男朋友打断了我的腿，但还是不肯跟我和好。怎么办急在线等。

>>> 1L

？

快跑啊这位朋友命要紧啊？？

>>> 2L

woc，家暴现场？题主快报警啊！！

>>> 3L

我查到题主的IP在xx医院，报警了不用谢。

>>> 4L【楼主】：

等等等等等等

楼上的朋友谢了，但是真的不用。我还得打电话去跟警局的朋友解释。

是这样的。我和男朋友算是业内的，之前在工作中遇到了一点，嗯，意外。我好像让他担心过头了……结果他一直跟我赌气。

>>> 5L：

担心过头，所以把你的腿打断……了？

>>> 6L：

我懵了，是我逻辑不行吗，这是合理的因果吗？

>>> 7L：

伤害你，然后说这是为了你好？？楼主求你清醒点！

>>> 8L【楼主】：

让我解释清楚。我男朋友比较能打，通常是他负责我的安全。他把这件事看得很重。我在工作中冒了个险，而他是为了救我才那么做的。我理解他的做法，他也知道我完全理解他。理解归理解，他对于我的冒险做法很生气。

>>> 9L【楼主】：

……说实话，当时我有56%的概率会真的死掉。

我们俩是没了对方就会活不下去的那种，不是玩笑。

>>> 10L：

啊这……既然题主这么说，我感觉这是个时间问题吧。给男票一点时间冷静一下。理性可以接受，但感性还是要缓一缓的。

>>> 11L【楼主】：

不行他再不理我我会死的。

他已经快九万秒没和我说话了。

  
  


>>>>>> 点击展开更多内容

……

  
  


*

“阿尔弗，”弗朗西斯有些好笑地把手机屏幕转向阿尔弗雷德，“快九万秒，说真的？”

白绿相间的论坛界面在昏暗的夜灯下闪着幽光。阿尔弗雷德心虚地别开视线。

“多少来着，一天出头吧？”弗朗西斯掰了几下手指头，“还是有跟你说过几句话的吧。”

“饶了我吧弗朗茨，”阿尔弗雷德翻了个白眼，呻吟道，“别告诉我你指的是躲在你身后勉强挤出来的那些‘嗯’、‘呃’、‘好’。”

——当阿尔弗雷德从手术麻醉中醒来时，马修正趴在病榻边假寐。他伸出手揉了揉马修的头发，唤醒了他。

马修的眼睛有些红肿，眼窝下边有两道乌青的月牙，看起来疲惫又脆弱。阿尔弗雷德一如往常地伸出手去触碰马修的脸，但在他碰到的一瞬间，马修困倦的双眼惊恐地睁大了——他不知所措地弹了起来，拍开了阿尔弗雷德的手。他结结巴巴地说着“我、我去叫弗朗西斯先生”，把愣住的阿尔弗雷德丢在原地，逃出了病房。

马修很快带着弗朗西斯回来了。从弗朗西斯踏进病房的那一刻起，马修就一直躲在弗朗西斯的身后。他死死拽住弗朗西斯，最后弗朗西斯只好推掉所有安排，陪着马修待在阿尔弗雷德旁边，绷着和善的笑脸，担任阿尔弗雷德和马修之间的传话筒。

“所以，你是觉得马蒂——”被阿尔弗雷德瞪了一眼之后弗朗西斯马上改口，“小马修还在生你的气吗？”

“……不是吗？”

“哎，这就是‘当局者迷’吧。没想到名侦探解不开的谜题，原来就在他自己身边呀。”

“别——别卖关子了弗朗西斯！”

有些激动的第一个音节蹦出来之后，阿尔弗雷德立刻收住声音，胆怯地望了望蜷缩在弗朗西斯身旁睡觉的马修。

弗朗西斯顺着阿尔弗雷德的视线看向马修，柔声说，“阿尔弗……你接受手术的两个小时里，小马修他啊，一直在哭。”

阿尔弗雷德睁大眼睛。

“当然，我不会说小马修从来没有生过气……他刚得知你拿自己当人质被挟持走那会儿，确实是气得发疯。但是，”弗朗西斯将目光转回阿尔弗雷德，“当他在那个仓库门口和特警交接弹药的时候，他整个人害怕得发抖。他不敢面对任何你死去的可能性——而那将会是他造成的。”

“不那是我自己——”

“是你把枪塞到了他手上。”弗朗西斯温和地打断阿尔弗雷德，“就算你说是你逼的他，开枪的那个人是他。你知道小马修对我说了些什么吗？”

弗朗西斯回想着马修在抽噎间断断续续倾吐出的话语。

**我实在想不到该怎么办了。**

“他拼命向我解释为什么朝你开枪。他说这是他能想到的最好的办法，只有这样才能让那个疯子放弃你。”

**明明阿尔那么信任我。明明我要保护他。但是我却亲手伤害了他。**

“这一枪射在你的腿上，却打碎了他的心。”

**我好害怕就会那样失去他。**

“他恨透了对你开枪的自己，还有——即使这样还想要奢求你的爱的自己。”

“怎么可能，我怎么可能会，马蒂他——”阿尔弗雷德攥住被子的边缘，单薄的纤维被他紧绷的手指中扯出一道轻微的呲啦声。

指甲穿过裂缝，嵌入掌心挖出血来，而他浑然不觉。

“嘘，”弗朗西斯抬起手指抵在唇边，“这些话你得自己对小马修说才行。”

阿尔弗雷德的肩头泄气地垂了下来。

弗朗西斯站起来，轻轻抚了抚马修的头顶，帮他把垂到脸颊边的发丝别到耳后。马修眼周的浮肿还没有消退，他的倦容让阿尔弗雷德咬了咬嘴唇。但弗朗西斯淘气似地刮了一下阿尔弗雷德的鼻子，握着他的肩膀让他躺下，接着从药瓶里倒出几粒药丸，放进阿尔弗雷德不情不愿地摊开的手心里，“现在，睡吧。”

马修醒来时，首先发现阿尔弗雷德躺在床上瞪着自己，他立刻看出阿尔弗雷德一宿没睡，助眠的药片被丢在床头柜的台面上；然后他紧张地环视了一圈空病房，发现弗朗西斯已经走了。他爬起来，顾不上舒展酸痛的肩背，连忙后退两步，对阿尔弗雷德说：“这样对恢复不好。我去找弗朗西斯先生……”

“马蒂！”阿尔弗雷德大叫一声，吓得马修浑身一抖。仗着止痛药的效力还在，阿尔弗雷德腾地跳起来，扑过去抓住马修的手，完全不顾虚挂在了病床外侧的上半身。马修身子一僵，但他还是及时地反扣住阿尔弗雷德的手，接住了他。

“阿尔、别这样……！”他轻声说，把阿尔弗雷德往床上按。

阿尔弗雷德的后脑勺一沾枕头，马修就立刻试图甩开阿尔弗雷德的手，抽身逃开。阿尔弗雷德当然不会让他得逞，可马修的决心就和他的一样坚定。他们一个抓住、一个躲开，仿佛三岁小孩玩拍手游戏似地比着谁的速度和反应更快。阿尔弗雷德毕竟是伤员，渐渐落了下风，终于给马修抓住了转身逃跑的机会。

但阿尔弗雷德从不轻易认输。他深知床榻的弹性，于是使劲往下一压——

床榻诡异的抗议声引得马修转回身来，于是他吃惊地看到了一个仰面朝他扑过来的阿尔弗雷德。

他手忙脚乱地想要接住阿尔弗雷德，可阿尔弗雷德留给他反应的时间实在太短了，他甚至没来得及发出叫喊声，就和阿尔弗雷德一起载到了地上。他挣扎着把阿尔弗雷德扶起来，张口就要责备，阿尔弗雷德依旧没给他机会。阿尔弗雷德胡乱抓住他的头发和肩膀，堵住了他的嘴唇。

“唔……！”马修扯着阿尔弗雷德的领子把他推开，扭过上半身想要继续未竟的逃跑事业。阿尔弗雷德充分利用了此前摔倒在马修身上的有利地形，以及他的重量优势，稍一起身，就把马修重新压倒在了地上。

阿尔弗雷德捉起马修的双手，摁在他的肩头，不由分说地重新吻住他。阿尔弗雷德强硬地——这是第一次，他惊异地想——撬开马修的嘴唇，把舌头塞进去，直捣马修的软颚和舌根，那是他最敏感的地方。马修呜呜地挣扎着，急促地喘着气，无处可逃的咳嗽变成了眼角泛起的水光。

阿尔弗雷德觉得自己可能吻了马修有一个世纪那么久，直到马修放弃抵抗，他才小心地放开他。他们气喘吁吁地对视了一秒，而马修的狡猾让阿尔弗雷德大吃一惊——这次他先发制人，挣开了阿尔弗雷德的手，翻转胯部把坐在他身上的阿尔弗雷德推了下去，抬起身子试图接着逃离他。

但阿尔弗雷德永不言弃。他扒住马修的后背，挂在他身上。他的预感告诉他，这次马修真的会逃走，或许再也不会回来，于是他豁出去地开始了大叫：“马蒂对不起！我爱你！我没怪过你！从来都没有！”

马修僵住了。

阿尔弗雷德乘胜追击。

“听——听我说！当时我的预测是那个人会失去耐心，割开我的颈动脉然后丢下我逃走。这样他一定会在出口被狙击手击毙。他嗑的药损害力度和准度，而且那个仓库很闷热他满手是汗——我知道他肯定会刺偏所以我不会马上死掉，大概、呃、大概刚好能撑到你们把我送进急救室的时候。那是我能想到的最好的办法。但你、马蒂，你做得出乎我意料地好——你不仅救了我一命，而且你还救了那个人。”

阿尔弗雷德连珠炮弹似地甩出一大段话。他感觉到马修的身子放松了一点。他咽了咽口水，继续说道：

“我、我很抱歉，马蒂。我承认我当时有那么一丁点儿拿自己的命在冒险。对不起。我再也不敢了。”

马修沉默了很久，大概有一亿光年那么久，久到阿尔弗雷德开始觉得自己对马修的不安有了某种感同身受的体会。

“……放开我，阿尔。”

“嗯，嗯，你不会……？”

马修深呼吸了一口气，他的声音有些发抖，“不会。”

阿尔弗雷德鼓起勇气放开马修。

马修缓缓转回身子。阿尔弗雷德惊喜地抬起头。

但在他看到那双熟悉的紫色眸子之前——他眼前一黑，接着脸颊上传来火烧般的钝痛。

他被马修揍了一拳。

“你这个、这个笨蛋！”马修嘶哑的声音传进阿尔弗雷德还在轻微轰鸣着的耳中，“笨蛋、笨蛋、笨蛋！你怎么能做那种事！我……我真的、真的很害怕啊！”

这其中的哭腔让他猛地清醒过来。他迅速爬起来，紧紧抱住马修。马修哭得上气不接下气，胸膛紧挨着阿尔弗雷德的急促起伏。阿尔弗雷德的手指插进马修柔软的发丝间，将那张泪流不止的面庞埋进自己的颈窝。

马修的抽泣声和断断续续的话语贴着他的心跳，脆弱却坚强，温暖而真挚。

“呜……对不起，对不起，我伤害了你。对不起。”

“你做了正确的事。”阿尔弗雷德柔声说，“我才是。对不起，让你不得不朝我开枪。”

“……但是，”马修吸了吸鼻子，直起身子，注视着阿尔弗雷德的天蓝色眸子，“如果再发生同样的事情，我还是会这么做的。”

“我知道。我不会再拿自己的安危冒险了，我向你保证。”阿尔弗雷德说，微笑终于爬上他的唇角，“那，现在我可以吻你了吗，马蒂？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你硬了，马蒂。”阿尔弗雷德纯真地说，露出了如同得到了心仪糖果般的孩子气的微笑。

“你刚刚亲我的时候，怎么没见你问呢？”马修哭笑不得。

“唔。”阿尔弗雷德嘟起嘴来。他刚刚强吻马修的时候什么都没有想，身体自顾自就比大脑先行动了起来。如果他先坦白的话，也不至于和马修你追我赶大半天。

他理亏，但他才不说。他选择接着亲马修。

这次马修不会再抗拒他了。就和他们以前的每一次接吻一样，并且未来也会继续如此。阿尔弗雷德托住马修的后脑勺，温柔而细致地吻他，在他的呼吸变得不稳之际放开他，转而吮吸他的唇瓣，耐心等他平复之后，又继续向他索吻。

他们像是要就此融化在这个吻里。阿尔弗雷德觉得自己能永远继续下去，直到马修轻轻扯了扯他的头发。阿尔弗雷德有些遗憾地离开马修的嘴唇。他很快注意到了一件应该注意的事。

“你硬了，马蒂。”阿尔弗雷德纯真地说，露出了如同得到了心仪糖果般的孩子气的微笑。

“……你不也是。”马修的脸红了红。他试图装出责怪的语气，但是他蒙了一层水雾的迷离眼神将微薄的威慑力直接减成了负数。

“是的，”阿尔弗雷德承认得毫无廉耻，伸手去解马修的皮带，“所以我现在就想要你。”

马修捉住他的手，制止了他。阿尔弗雷德抱怨了一声，马修啄了一下他的嘴唇，扶着着他慢慢站起身来，“你在床上躺着。”

“我——”

“好了，好了。”马修稳稳地抓着阿尔弗雷德的腋下，让他抵着升起的床头靠背坐下，然后将他的双腿放平，顺手就把宽松的病号裤子和内裤扯了下来，“别动。”

马修在床边弯下身子，趴在他的两腿之间，捧起他的阴茎，近乎虔诚地吻了吻被透明液体濡湿的前端。然后他温软的舌头灵巧地缠上他的阴茎。

阿尔弗雷德猛吸了一口气，紧紧抓住手边床单。

“马——马蒂！”他喊完就后悔了。马修水光淋漓的嘴唇离开了他的阴茎。

“不要？”

“不不不当然要，不我是说，”阿尔弗雷德语无伦次，“你、你、我会很快就射出来的……”

马修点点头，“我们是有一段时间没做了。”

“我不是这个意——”

阿尔弗雷德还想说些什么，下一秒他差点咬到舌头：马修一口气含到了最深处。他的阴茎快乐地做出了反应，胀大、变硬，填满了马修的口腔，顶端抵住他的喉咙。马修轻轻地“唔”了一声，但是并没有任何后撤的意图。

与此同时，马修腾出一只手褪下了自己下半身的衣物。他的手指挤进后边的嫩穴，主动做起了被进入的准备。

阿尔弗雷德的眼睛已经不知道该往哪里看了。一边是马修因为呼吸被压迫而泛起泪花的、宛如伊甸园的苹果一般红得诱人的面庞。另一边是马修轻轻摇动着的的臀部，他看不见后穴，只有逐渐沾上湿润的手指那里进进出出，让他无法不浮想联翩。

刺激他感官的远不止这些。就连马修的轻声呻吟和吞咽声仿佛都透过他的身体直接传到了他脑中。

只要马修轻轻咬一下，他就会瞬间缴械投降。他有这个自信。

不幸的是，马修正巧也知道他在想什么。他恰到好处地咬了一下阿尔弗雷德的根部，让阿尔弗雷德射在了他的喉咙里。

马修捂着嘴咳嗽了起来。阿尔弗雷德慌忙起身，拉开马修的手想让他把精液吐出来。这反而让他更清楚地看见马修的喉结滚动了一下——马修把他的东西尽数咽了下去。

半透明的液体沿着马修的下巴和脖子滑下。双手被阿尔弗雷德抓着让马修没法擦掉它们，他只好伸出舌头，至少把嘴角舔干净。

这似乎只是个下意识的无奈之举，却牢牢黏住了阿尔弗雷德的目光。

“马蒂，”阿尔弗雷德缓缓地说，“现在是我最后悔把自己当人质的一瞬间。”

“嗯？”

阿尔弗雷德深呼吸一口气，要是他的腿没受伤——虽然他自己无所谓，但是马修不会允许——他说：“我想把你摁在墙上用力干，操到你浑身发软神智不清，说不出话、只能哭着求饶。我想让你从里到外全都是我的东西。”

“啊，”马修眨了眨眼，“说得好像你没有这么干过似的。”

“这会是最狠的一次。”阿尔弗雷德不假思索道。

“谢谢以前的你了？”马修耸耸肩，爬到阿尔弗雷德身上——阿尔弗雷德立刻嘬起嘴唇——然后往床边探过去，依次打开床头柜的三层抽屉，翻找着安全套，边找边说，“这次没门，我在上面。”

“哦，上面，”阿尔弗雷德迅速收起失落的神情。他搂住马修，撩起他的法兰绒卫衣，手指掠过他的胸口和腰际，沿着脊柱滑下，指尖溜入后庭。

虽然马修自己扩张过，但还是有些生涩。阿尔弗雷德缓缓地、轻柔地搅动着手指，推开包裹着他的一层又一层褶皱，听着马修的低声呻吟，他有些得意地想到：他总是比马修自己要更加了解他的身体的。

阿尔弗雷德的手指按摩那个凸起的时候，马修差点把安全套盒子掉到地上。他喘着气把上半身挪回床上，压在阿尔弗雷德的胸口。他努力地拆开包装，取出套子，然后手摸索着往下，找到又抬起了头的小阿尔弗雷德。

他给阿尔弗雷德戴上套子，然后分开双腿，变成跪坐在阿尔弗雷德腰侧的姿势。他抓住阿尔弗雷德的手，抽出他的手指。

“马蒂现在还——”阿尔弗雷德出声阻止，但马修没有理他。

他几乎是有些急切地扶住了阿尔弗雷德的阴茎，开始往下坐。灼热的性器破开他的后穴。马修发出一声疼痛但满足的啜泣。

阿尔弗雷德舔掉马修眼角的泪水，亲吻他的眼角和嘴唇，手抚过马修身上那些深深浅浅的伤痕，“对不起……比这些还要痛吗？”

“……嗯。很痛。”马修拉起他的手，放到自己心口的位置，“因为害怕失去你，所以这里疼得不得了。”

“我永远属于你。”阿尔弗雷德怜爱地看着马修，“记住这个，马蒂。”

他抬起一只手托住马修的臀部，另一只手撑在床上，直起上身，坐了起来。他的阴茎随着他的动作顶向了更深的地方。马修晃了一下，下意识地环住了阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，往他的身上贴过去，微张的嘴唇迎上阿尔弗雷德的亲吻。

上下同时被侵占的感觉让马修一阵恍惚。反应过来时，他们的位置已经调了个个，他被平放到了床上，阿尔弗雷德撑在他的身上。马修睁大眼睛，挣扎着要起身，“你的腿……”

“不要紧，”阿尔弗雷德扣住他的双手，俯身吻他，“止痛药发挥正常。”

“不行——啊——”马修的话没能说完，里面又被阿尔弗雷德狠狠顶弄了一下，只能泪眼婆娑地瞪着阿尔弗雷德。

气恼和疼痛都是不良的助剂，却让马修在阿尔弗雷德眼中显得更加诱人。

但阿尔弗雷德知道，他不能操之过急。

于是阿尔弗雷德认真地看着马修，还有他的身体。他的目光落在马修紧致结实、曲线优美的胸膛上。他知道如果自己盯着看了太久，马修会害羞，然后伸出手来捂他的眼睛。每逢这时，他就会捉住马修的双手，亲吻、舔舐他的手心。

马修的手掌和指节有着持握武器磨出来的茧，阿尔弗雷德非常喜欢这双有些粗糙的手触摸他的感觉。马修的茧带给他的感觉不仅仅是奇妙的舒适，还有占有感与安全感——这些都是为了他而存在的。

还有横穿马修掌心的那两道伤痕，被锋利的玻璃碎片划开的痕迹。唯有这两条伤痕是为他留下的。

“你的道歉我接受了，马蒂，”阿尔弗雷德说，狡黠地挑起嘴角，“那我是不是可以要求补偿？”

“不错，阿尔，”马修叹了口气，“那我们的抵消了。”

糟糕，大意了。阿尔弗雷德心想。他迅速编出另外一个理由，“但是，居然敢生出这种毫无意义的担忧，我要惩罚你。”

“才不——唔——”

算了吧，还是封住马修的嘴比较快。阿尔弗雷德选择放弃。反正他每次想要马修也无需什么特别的理由，这对他们来说就和呼吸一样自然而然。

马修最后挣扎了一下，也放弃地躺了下来，任由阿尔弗雷德摆弄。醒来之后（天哪，他为什么要用“醒来”？），他一定会好好教训阿尔弗雷德一顿——想到一半，深处被开拓的强烈刺激冲上他的大脑，挤走了残存的想法。阿尔弗雷德抬起他的腰，一口气将自己全部埋了进去。

与其同时，他咬上马修的脖子、喉结和耳朵，在粉红的肌肤上留上咬痕。他舔着那些从深红变成淤青的痕迹，忽然不合时宜地想到了他们的监护人——等到弗朗西斯晚些再来探望他们时，看到马修脖子上的咬痕和吻痕，就会了然地放下心了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仏： ( ゜ロ゜#) 你们tm是不是忘了病房有监控？？


End file.
